Aconteceu no Natal
by Larme Delamort
Summary: Durante a guerra, Draco virou um aliado da ordem da Fênix. Um ano depois, após a guerra, sua mãe morre. Quando ele é convidado pelos Weasley a passar o Natal com eles, Harry tem que aprender a tratar como amigo quem antes era seu inimigo. Não é Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** (nossa, quase esqueci o.o) Harry Potter não me pertence, é propriedade da J.K. Rowling. E você acha mesmo que eu ganho algum dinheiro escrevendo fics? u.u

**Aconteceu no Natal**

O Hospital St. Mungos estava maravilhosamente decorado para o Natal, como todos os anos; Havia várias luzes e bolas festivas espalhadas pela recepção e um enorme pinheiro no centro, com enfeites de bolas, presentes, estrelas, trenós, e sininhos encantados para tocar de vez em quando. Em cima e em volta, caía um a neve falsa, seca e morna; na porta de cada quarto, uma guirlanda.

De uma dás várias lareiras, a um canto da recepção, saiu um homem alto e magro, com ralos cabelos vermelhos. Espanando o pó do corpo, o Sr. Weasley afastou-se para dar espaço e segundos depois a Sra. Weasley apareceu, rodopiando dentro de chamas verdes que logo cessaram, também batendo em suas roupas para tirar o pó.

- Vamos, Molly, querida.

Eles encaminharam-se para a escada.

- Espero que dêem alta a ele ainda hoje, Arthur. Falta apenas 1 semana para o Natal! – Sra. Weasley exclamou, subindo as escadas e entrando no corredor do 2º andar. – Não seria justo se ele tivesse que passar numa cama de hospital.

- Falei com a Dra, Lindsay mais cedo, querida, só faltava fazer uma última checagem e ele poderia ir pra casa.

Sr. Weasley abriu a porta de um dos corredores da enfermaria e dirigiu-se, seguido por Molly, a uma cama mais ou menos no meio do corredor.

- Carlinhos, querido! – Sra. Weasley aproximou-se do filho, abraçando-o cuidadosamente. – Como você se sente?

- Já estou bem, mãe. A enfermeira acabou de sair e disse que eu já posso ir pra casa. Olá, papai.

- Você parece mesmo recuperado – Sr. Weasley sorriu – Deve ter ficado meio entediado aqui.

Carlinhos Weasley havia sido queimado gravemente por um dragão, 3 semanas antes, e fora levado ao St. Mungos.

- Sempre achei seu trabalho muito perigoso – Molly arrumava os travesseiros às costas de Carlinhos. – Você poderia considerar...

- Não, mamãe – Carlinhos a interrompeu – Não vou mudar de profissão, é isso que eu gosto de fazer.

- Mas, querido, veja como é perigoso! Você foi queimado, gravemente, e poderia até...

- Mamãe, riscos existem em qualquer profissão. Não posso mudar, é isso que gosto de fazer. Olha, - disse ele, mudando de assunto – Eu vou trocar de roupa e depois a gente pode ir.

Ele fechou a cortina em volta de sua cama e, momentos depois, reapareceu, vestido e carregando uma mochila com seus pertences. O Sr. Weasley falou:

- Então vamos.

- Ah, papai, ouvi dizer que o último comensal foi julgado e condenado, é verdade? – Carlinhos perguntou enquanto dirigiam-se para a saída.

- Felizmente, sim. Rodolfo Lestrange; só Deus sabe quanto trabalho ele deu ao Ministério, foi necessária uma equipe com os melhores aurores para capturá-lo, inclusive Harry.

- Finalmente poderemos sair às ruas em paz. Quer dizer, sem considerar que ainda existe um Malfoy à solta... – Carlinhos comentou, enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Draco não é perigoso. – Molly falou, abruptamente. – Ele já deu provas o suficiente de que mudou. Até mesmo o Ministério acha isso, ou teriam condenado-o também.

O Sr. Weasley olhou desconfiado, mas cauteloso, para ela.

- Desde quando você o chama de Draco, querida?

Corando levemente, a Sra. Weasley murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível.

- Por falar em Malfoy, – Carlinhos assumiu uma expressão séria. – ouvi dizer que Narcissa morreu há alguns dias.

Ambos Arthur e Molly arregalaram os olhos, chocados. Não esperavam uma informação dessa tão subitamente. Narcissa Malfoy fora internada no St. Mungos há quase 1 ano, com graves ferimentos e entrara em estado de coma, do qual nunca saíra. Ela fora encontrada na mansão Malfoy e, apesar de ninguém saber exatamente o que acontecera, os boatos mais fortes diziam que fora seu marido, Lucio, que a deixara em tais condições.

- Que estranho... eu não ouvi nada sobre isso. – Arthur comentou.

- É, fiquei sabendo que estão tentando abafar a morte dela, a pedido de Malfoy. Mas vai ser difícil, muitas pessoas do hospital já sabem, e logo, logo toda a comunidade bruxa já vai estar sabendo.

- Muitas pessoas vão ficar felizes com isso. – ele falou, com um semblante triste. Lembrou-se do Voto Inquebrável, sobre o qual Harry comentara – Não acredito que Narcissa era uma partidária de Voldemort. Acho que ela só era uma mãe dedicada, tentando proteger Malfoy.

- Pobrezinho... Deve estar sofrendo agora que não tem nenhuma família... Ainda mais na época do Natal. – a Sra. Weasley parecia lamentar sinceramente a morte de Narcissa.

Nem Carlinhos nem o Sr. Weasley quiseram comentar. Ao invés disso, o Sr. Weasley dirigiu-se a uma lareira na recepção, tirou um saquinho de seu bolso e entregou-o à Sra. Weasley.

- Você primeiro, querida.

Um por um, eles voltaram à Toca via Flu.

oOoOo

Era 24 de Dezembro, manhã de véspera de Natal.

Harry, hospedado mais uma vez n'A Toca, acordou subitamente, ofegante e suado. Sentou-se num pulo e seus olhos percorreram, alarmados, o ambiente à sua volta; reconhecendo onde estava, recostou-se na cama, suspirando, um pouco aliviado. Olhou através da janela, ao lado da cama; tudo o via era neve e um céu que começava a clarear. Tivera um pesadelo de novo.

Respirou fundo, frustrado. Os pesadelos já deveriam ter parado, afinal, já fazia quase um ano que derrotara Voldemort, após finalmente ter encontrado e destruído as Horcruxes restantes. Nem com os comensais da morte precisava preocupar-se; os que sobreviveram à guerra foram julgados e condenados a Azkaban, novamente sob a guarda dos dementadores. O último deles, Rodolfo Lestrange, fora julgado pouco menos de 3 semanas antes. Harry lembrou-se de dois julgamentos em particular: o de Snape e o de Malfoy.

Ficou provado que Snape era mesmo um espião a favor de Dumbledore, como este sempre alegara; sua ajuda foi essencial para garantir a vitória na guerra. Ainda assim, Snape fora o assassino de Dumbledore e, por isso, foi condenado a Azkaban. Já Draco Malfoy, apesar de assumir que era um Comensal da Morte, alegou que se arrependera após o fim do 6º ano; arriscando sua vida, tanto de um lado quanto de outro, pôs-se à disposição da Ordem da Fênix e provou-se um aliado valioso. Foi o único Comensal da Morte que escapou à prisão.

Harry odiava admitir, mas seu desprezo e antipatia por Malfoy diminuíram consideravelmente durante a guerra. O garoto que antes era desdenhoso tornara-se silencioso; de arrogante passara a prestativo; seus olhos perderam o brilho maldoso e ganharam uma estranha determinação. De início, muitas pessoas, principalmente Harry e Rony, questionaram a confiança de Malfoy. O tempo, porém, provou que, fossem quais fossem suas razões, sua lealdade agora estava onde ele dizia estar: do lado da luz.

O céu já estava completamente claro e o sol já dava sinais no horizonte. Harry, tentando tirar os pensamentos da guerra, levantou-se e foi tomar uma ducha. Quando terminou desceu para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia – ele cumprimentou o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, os únicos na cozinha, e sentou-se.

- Bom dia, Harry. – O Sr. Weasley lia um jornal enquanto comia uma torrada.

- Bom dia, querido. – a Sra. Weasley sorriu para ele e colocou à sua frente um prato com salsichas, torradas e ovos mexidos. – Acordou cedo hoje. Rony e Hermione ainda não levantaram.

- Hm. – foi o máximo que Harry conseguiu falar com a boca cheia de ovos. Não queria comentar que o motivo de acordar tão cedo fora um pesadelo.

De repente, quando levantou a cabeça para pegar seu copo de suco, notou uma estranha troca de olhares entre o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Eles pareciam meio... nervosos? Fingindo não notar, abaixou a cabeça levemente e voltou a comer seu café da manhã.

A Sra. Weasley sentou-se ao seu lado e o Sr. Weasley, mudando de lugar, sentou-se à sua frente. Harry engoliu sua salsicha e baixou seus talheres, olhando intrigado de um para o outro. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

- Harry, querido, - a Sra. Weasley comentou – você se lembra que, bem, no finzinho da guerra, Narcissa Malfoy foi internada, em estado de coma?

Ele olhou para a Sra. Weasley tentando adivinhar onde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa. Por que, de repente, ela estava falando sobre a guerra e Narcissa Malfoy?

- Hm, lembro.

- Bom, nós estivemos no St. Mungos há alguns dias e, bem, descobrimos que ela... ahm...

- Morreu. – O Sr. Weasley concluiu.

Harry mostrou-se levemente surpreso. Não era como se ele realmente se preocupasse com qualquer um dos Malfoy e lamentasse a morte de Narcissa.

- Hm. – Harry não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Bom, a questão é que... – A Sra. Weasley retomou, mas foi interrompida pelo Sr. Weasley, que, aparentemente, não queria enrolar demais.

- O que queremos dizer, Harry, é que convidamos Draco Malfoy para passar o Natal conosco.

- Arthur! – a Sra. Weasley lançou-lhe um olhar censurando-o, enquanto ele dava de ombros.

Harry arregalou os olhos; _essa_ informação, sim, surpreendeu-o. Ele não sabia o que dizer; não sabia nem mesmo o que pensar! Molly e Arthur observaram-no, esperando uma resposta; como Harry não falou nada, a Sra. Weasley continuou:

- Arthur e eu o encontramos no St. Mungos ontem, estava fazendo uma enorme doação, quase toda sua fortuna. E quando conversamos, ele parecia realmente sentir falta da mãe. – Sra. Weasley parou por um momento para avaliar a reação de Harry e concluiu: - Então resolvemos convidá-lo. Não achamos– nesse momento, o Sr. Weasley interrompeu com um leve pigarro.

Molly olhou-o irritada.

– Ah, certo, _eu_ não achei que seria justo ele passar o Natal sozinho. Afinal, Harry, ele já provou que não é mais o mesmo Draco de antes. Devemos dar uma chance a ele.

Harry ouviu tudo ainda meio atordoado, tentando absorver a informação de que iria passar o Natal com Draco Malfoy. Registrou claramente apenas uma informação:

- Draco? – ele olhou intrigado para a Sra. Weasley, com uma sobrancelha levantada, obviamente estranhando o fato de a Sra. Weasley chamar Malfoy pelo primeiro nome. – Não devemos chamar ele assim também, né?

A Sra. Weasley corou levemente; levantou-se e disse, mudando de assunto:

- Bom, tenho muitas coisas para preparar para a ceia de hoje. Poderia fazer o favor de informar aos outros, Harry? – e sem esperar uma resposta, completou – Tenho que ir à cidade fazer umas compras. – E saiu.

O Sr. Weasley falou:

- Bom, Harry, nós vamos ficar de olho nele, certo? Mas não custa nada dar uma chance ao garoto. E seja educado com ele. – e voltou a ler seu jornal.

Harry ficou sentado ali, subitamente sem fome, analisando a situação. Não tinha o direito de reclamar, apesar de sua irritação; afinal, os Weasley sempre foram extremamente gentis e ele estava ali como convidado.

Lavou seu prato e copo e saiu para o quintal atrás da casa. Sentou-se em um banco, apreciando a neve.

Pensando bem, ele lamentava de certa forma a morte de Narcissa. Sabia muito bem como era viver sem os pais e, se fosse ser sincero consigo mesmo, ele não desejava isso para Malfoy.

Ficou ali um tempo, pensando sobre a situação, quando ouviu vozes na cozinha. Uma voz em particular, bastante conhecida, chamou sua atenção. Harry levantou-se, nervoso, decidido a não adiar o inevitável encontro. Suspirou fundo e entrou na cozinha.

Draco Malfoy estava parado em frente à lareira, espanando o pó de suas roupas. Roupas que, aliás, eram bem diferentes das que ele costumava usar; eram vestes simples, verde-escuro. Seus cabelos continuavam tão loiros quanto sempre foram, mas não estavam mais tão lambidos com gel, estavam soltos. Ele apertava a mão do Sr. Weasley e agradecia-o, quando avistou Harry.

Malfoy, que já parecia estar tenso, ficou ainda mais. Os dois ficaram se encarando, meio desconfortáveis, sem saber o que dizer, ou como agir. Até mesmo o Sr. Weasley estava meio sem jeito.

Querendo livrar-se da situação, ele falou:

- Bom, já que vocês são os únicos de pé, poderiam me fazer um favor?

Malfoy imediatamente virou-se para ele e falou:

- Claro, Sr. Weasley.

- Preciso que cortem um pinheiro, ainda não temos um. Bem além do quintal tem uma floresta e vocês podem achar um bom pinheiro lá. Os machados estão na garagem, Harry, você pode pegá-los.

- Tudo bem. Já estamos indo. – Harry saiu e ouviu Malfoy seguindo-o.

Pegou os machados onde o Sr. Weasley indicara e entregou um a Malfoy. Seguiram, em silêncio, para a floresta, a tensão entre os dois aumentando a cada minuto. Ocasionalmente, Harry olhava de esguelha para Malfoy, sentindo-se confuso, sem saber o que dizer, ou se deveria dizer alguma coisa.

- Por que me olha tanto, Potter? Sou tão irresistível assim? – Draco falou, em um tom indefinível, e sem o sorriso malicioso de antes.

Harry parou e olhou para ele indignado.

- Eu sabia que você não tinha mudado nada, Malfoy! – Harry exclamou, irritado. Malfoy apenas lançou-lhe um olhar indecifrável e voltou a caminhar. Harry seguiu-o.

Mas Harry sabia que não era verdade, Malfoy havia realmente mudado. Aquelas palavras não tinham mais o tom desdenhoso de antes, como se ele as falasse só por força do hábito. E era isso que irritava Harry. Ele queria que Malfoy voltasse a ser o garoto idiota que sempre fora, porque Harry sabia como reagir ao antigo Malfoy. E esse novo Malfoy deixava-o confuso e intimidado.

Durante o tempo em que eles estavam envolvidos na guerra contra Voldemort, Harry não precisara preocupar-se com isso, havia assuntos mais importantes que exigiam sua atenção; falava com Malfoy apenas quando essencialmente necessário. Agora, porém, em tempos de paz, quando ele podia finalmente voltar à sua vida normal, voltar a ser quem ele era, tivera a certeza de que nunca mais precisaria ver ou falar com Malfoy.

E, no entanto, ele estava ali, na casa dos Weasley, o único refúgio de Harry, para passar o Natal. O mais frustrante era que ele não tinha nenhuma razão para tentar convencer a Sra. Weasley ou o Sr. Weasley de que Malfoy não merecia ser bem vindo. Ele, até agora, agira decentemente, como um perfeito convidado.

É claro que ele não se transformara completamente num perfeito garotinho-da-mamãe. Sua expressão era séria o tempo inteiro, não falava muito, apenas quando necessário, e ainda possuía uma certa aura hostil. Ele tornara-se, claramente, um homem marcado pela guerra, assim como Harry; e isso o irritava ainda mais.

Malfoy permanecia calado. Os dois chegaram finalmente à área dos pinheiros. Harry olhou ao redor, assim como Malfoy, e avistou um pinheiro, com uma folhagem bem verde e brilhante, e do tamanho adequado. Apontou para ele:

- Aquele parece bom.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Malfoy caminhou até o pinheiro que Harry indicara e começou a cortar. Revirando os olhos, Harry fez o mesmo. Por um tempo tortuosamente longo, os dois continuaram cortando o pinheiro em silêncio. Até que Malfoy parou e ficou encarando Harry. Este também parou e olhou intrigado para Malfoy.

- Já cansou?

Malfoy não respondeu. Apenas continuou encarando Harry, avaliando-o. O moreno sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha; o olhar do outro era penetrante. Resistiu ao impulso de sacar sua varinha e perguntou, meio nervoso:

- Que foi?

- Desculpe pelo que disse antes. – Malfoy disse, com um aparente esforço. – Eu não quis dizer aquilo.

Aquelas palavras pegaram Harry de surpresa. Jamais ouvira um pedido de desculpas vindo de Malfoy. Harry olhou para baixo, embaraçado, e respondeu:

- Sem problemas. Eu também peço desculpas pelo que eu disse.

Novamente, Harry surpreendeu-se quando viu um pequeno, mas sincero, sorriso no rosto de Malfoy, quando ele pegou seu machado e voltou à sua tarefa. Harry também voltou a cortar a árvore, ainda tentando absorver a situação.

"Talvez", Harry forçou-se a admitir, "ele mereça uma chance".

Quando voltaram à Toca, carregando o pinheiro, Harry teve que reconhecer que fora engraçado ver a cara de Rony assim que avistou Malfoy e ficou sabendo que ele passaria o Natal ali. Ele, assim como Gina e os gêmeos, permaneceram na defensiva, mas Hermione, Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur esforçaram-se para ser gentis e agir naturalmente com Malfoy. Percy, que já se reconciliara com a família, também tentou ser agradável com Malfoy.

Na hora de montar a árvore de Natal, todos, inclusive Malfoy, ajudaram, o que ajudou a aliviar a tensão; agora, Harry e os Weasley sentiam-se mais confortáveis na presença de Malfoy, e vice-versa. A ceia preparada pela Sra. Weasley estava excepcional, e o clima era ameno. Malfoy até fizera um pequeno discurso agradecendo à Sra. Weasley pelo convite e a todos por terem recebido-o tão bem.

Quando se deitou naquela noite, Harry achou que, no geral, o dia havia sido bem melhor do que imaginara e sentiu, contra sua vontade, uma leve simpatia por Malfoy.

oOoOo

Na manhã seguinte, na hora de abrir os presentes, para a surpresa de todos, havia um presente de Malfoy, endereçado à família Weasley. Era um pacote pequeno; a Sra. Weasley abriu e tirou um envelope. Dentro dele, havia nove papéis dourados, e Malfoy explicou que, como forma de agradecer, ele comprara um pacote turístico para passar 7 dias na França.

A Sra. Weasley, comovida, abraçou Malfoy que, apesar de visivelmente embaraçado, abraçou-a também.

Harry sentiu-se estranhamente excluído. Não que desejara ganhar um presente de Malfoy, mas se ele dera aos Weasley, por que não para ele? No entanto, Malfoy aproximou-se dele enquanto os Weasley estavam ocupados, abrindo seus presentes, e falou, meio envergonhado:

- Posso falar com você lá fora?

Harry concordou com a cabeça e seguiu-o para o quintal.

Malfoy tirou um papel do bolso interno e estendeu-o a Harry.

- Achei que isso significaria mais para você. Não sei por que, mas estava na minha casa.

Harry pegou e viu que era uma foto. Imediatamente, seus olhos ficaram marejados. Malfoy, visivelmente desconfortável, desviou o olhar para baixo.

Na foto, estavam sua mãe, com ele nos braços, seu pai de um lado, abraçando sua mãe, e Sirius do outro, com uma faca na mão, cortando um bolo com os dizeres "Feliz Aniversário, Harry". No verso da foto, escrito em uma caligrafia caprichada (provavelmente de sua mãe), as palavras "Aniversário de 1 ano de Harry, 31 de Julho de 1987".

Harry fez um esforço para conter as lágrimas e, quando achou que era seguro, falou, em voz baixa:

- Obrigado, Malfoy. Isso realmente significa muito pra mim.

- Não foi nada – o loiro murmurou.

- Sabe, eu realmente... sinto muito... pela sua mãe.

Draco encarou Harry e não precisou de palavras; seu olhar dizia claramente "Obrigado".

Pela primeira vez, encarando os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy, Harry acreditou sinceramente que ele havia mudado.

Ouviram a Sra. Weasley chamando e voltaram para a cozinha, pro café da manhã.

oOoOo

Mais tarde naquele dia, Harry, que havia ido dormir após o almoço, acordou e descobriu que estava sozinho na casa. Viu que Rony, Hermione, Gina, Fred, Jorge e Gui estavam brincando de guerra de bola de neve, enquanto Fleur e Carlinhos assistiam e conversavam. Não fazia idéia de onde estavam os outros; sem vontade de ir lá fora, Harry preparou um chocolate quente e foi sentar-se numa poltrona em frente à lareira, acesa.

Depois de um tempo, Malfoy chegou e sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado; Harry olhou para ele, mas Malfoy estava concentrado, olhando fixamente para as chamas. Não parecia querer conversar, então Harry também permaneceu calado, apenas observando.

As luzes lançadas pelas chamas faziam-no parecer quase surreal. Harry viu uma tristeza em seus olhos e, sentindo um calor estranho espalhar-se em seu peito, percebeu que, por mais que ele fosse bem-vindo ali, a falta que sua mãe, que uma família fazia, era insubstituível.

- Não sei como você consegue. – Malfoy falou, de repente.

Harry sabia do que ele estava falando. E, antes que pudesse se segurar, antes que pudesse perceber que estava se abrindo com Draco Malfoy, falou:

- Você se acostuma com o tempo. Tem que se acostumar, ou não consegue viver. Mas eu sinto a falta deles todo dia.

Ficaram em silêncio até que Draco falou novamente:

- O que pretende fazer agora? Não tem mais Voldemort, não tem mais Comensais e não tem mais Hogwarts.

Harry achou que Malfoy estava falando em parte com ele, e em parte consigo mesmo.

- Vou continuar a ser auror. Não me vejo fazendo outra coisa. – Harry olhou fixamente para ele. –E você?

Malfoy olhou para ele e de novo para o fogo.

- Não sei. Já tentei encontrar um trabalho, mas – ele deu uma risada amargurada – ninguém confia em um Malfoy.

- Eu confio. – Harry falou subitamente, sem pensar.

Apenas quando Malfoy olhou para ele, com um olhar indecifrável, Harry se deu conta do que havia dito. Desviou o olhar e, corando contra sua vontade, disse nervosamente:

- Quero dizer, se você quiser, sei lá, eu poderia dar uma referência ou algo assim... se você quiser. – Harry olhou para baixo, ainda com o rosto vermelho, odiando-se por parecer tão infantil.

Malfoy sorriu levemente, achando graça na atitude de Harry, e falou:

- Isso significa muito pra mim, Harry.

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois falou, até que Harry processou toda a informação.

- Você... me chamou de Harry?

Foi a vez de Malfoy corar e ficar desconcertado.

- Ah, foi mal, eu-

Mas Harry interrompeu-o.

- Não tem problema. – A maneira como se sentia em relação a Malfoy mudara drasticamente nesse Natal. Ele não sabia exatamente como se sentia agora, mas sabia que era uma sensação diferente ouvir Malfoy chamando-o pelo primeiro nome. Fazia-o sentir estranhamente... especial.

- Então, acho que isso significa que você pode me chamar de Draco. – ele falou, ainda levemente envergonhado.

Concordando levemente com a cabeça, Harry voltou a encarar o fogo, assim como Draco. Sorrindo levemente, ele percebeu que, a partir daquele momento, uma amizade nascia entre os dois; e isso o deixava, ainda que ele não admitisse completamente, feliz.

_Fim._

**N/A:** (também tinha esquecido essa parte xD)

Bom, não tem muito o que falar.

Essa fic foi escrita em resposta ao 26º Desafio de Fanfic do fórum Mundo dos Fics (endereço no meu perfil)

Originalmente, eu planejava fazer um Yaoi, mas a fic já tava tão grande, e não podia ser em capítulos, então resolvi deixar assim mesmo xD

Acho que ficou até melhor \o/

Escrevi em um tempo anormalmente rápido (acontece xD nas raras vezes em que estou inspirada).

Primeira fic de Harry Potter (publicada, pelo menos) e não será a última :D

Beijos,

Delamort.


End file.
